Sacrifice
by Eragon Namikaze
Summary: Balto, the chosen wolf, has to embark on a dangerous journey with other wolves, in a quest to save wolfkind. Original story


Out of nowhere, there was a pure white wolf that bounded over a rock, surprising a deer. Before it had a chance to run, the wolf latched his claws trough the skin, blood quickly soaking through his fur. He clamped his mouth on the deer's neck and bit down hard, satifised by the crunching of the bones, signaling that the meal was dead.

The body fell to the ground and the wolf jumped off and landed smoothly beside the deer right as there was a thump from the body.

His stomach growling from now having a meal in days, he quickly started to eat the flesh. Blood splattered everywhere on his fur, but he paid it no heed. After all, one of the needs of looking after yourself was to clean your fur after every hunt.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. The wolf was immediately poised, ready to pounce at any given moment. His tail was high, his teeth bared, his ears forward, alert for any noise, and bent close to the ground, enabling for him to attack at a close distance with east.

Slowly from the bushes in front of him, emerged a bron wolf with amber eyes. For some strange reason, the white wolf's instincts told him that she was an ally, but that couldn't be right. He never grew up in a pack. His parents had abandoned him. He had to find for himself from DAY 1.

He straightened himself into a sitting postion, his coal eyes staring deep into her amber eyes, trying to make sense of his confusion. All he found, however, was a smilar conused look. Perhaps she felt the same way.

His ears swirling forward, his muscles slightly tense, ready for action at any given moment, he slightly growled to the other wolf," Who are you? I will not harm you, unless I see fit." His voice was regal, demanding attention. His voice was smooth, deep, and basically spoke like a king.

The brown wolf sat almost as straight as the white wolf. She was slightly shorter, but that didn't make her less intimidating. Her fur bristled when the breeze blew around her mainly. After regarding him for a few moments, she slightly bowed her head," My name is Nakama, meaning friend. And I understand. After all, a wolf must always be cautious. And tell me, what is your name?"

Her voice and tone surprised the male wolf. In her voice, there was that tone of understaind, of it was like to fend for yourself. Suprisely, her worlds had a huge effect on him. It had only taken her a few moments, and yet, those words had a huge impact. He concluded to himself that she wazs the voice of reasoning. He had do doubt whatsoever in his mind that she would rather talk first, then fight. Well, two can play at that game.

He nodded slightly, "My name is Balto. And you're right about the wolf part, espically since I have never grown up in a pack."

Instead of her eyes widening like he had expected, for it was rare to meet a longer wolf, she merely nodded, her eyes teeling Balto that she was sympathetic with him. She spoke quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, " You might not have noticed, but there are quite a few loner wolves in this forest. I am one of them. I understand your pain, your lonliness."

Balto could see what most wolves could not. "I see. I honestly have never knw that." His eyes flickered up and down her body, seeing many scars. "It would appear your are not what you seem to be, but no matter."

Nakama shook her head, "No, it does matter, in more ways than one. You yourself is special, can't you feel it, Balto? Can't you sense the spirit of the wolf inside? All of us have it, so therefore it would be quite important to know more about me, which you won't find so easily of course."

Balto automatically replied, "Of course. I do so enjoy a challenge." But, in the back of his mind, he was suddenly scared of Nakama. She had, without any effort, read him like a book. Suddenly he was angry at her.

He snapped his powerful jaws of her, "What are you implying? And about this spirit, what makes you think I can sense it? For I know, it could be one of your tricks!" His eyes narrowed, "And how am I special? I'm just a wolf, a LONER wolf!" His eyes ten looked down to the ground ins hame, "No wolf would want to be with aq loner wolf. That's just common sense."

A new voice rang out," True, but it would also be common sense to know that a loner wolf is not what he/she appear to be." A black wolf with green stripes appeared from the bushes. Balto could tell immediately that this wolf has seen many things, more things than most wolves had. The mysterious wolf saw Balto's curious expression and chuckled deeply," I know I may be a strage wolf to you, but pleased to meet you. My name is Eragon."

Balto tilted his head," Eragon? What a strange wolf name, yet it commands respect. Very interesting." He quickly surveyed Eragon with his eyes, "So, I'm assuming you're a loner wolf too?"

Eragon, who was whispering something to Nakama, shot his head up. Once the question registered in his mind, he laughed. Balto raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so amusing. After he finished laughing, he shook his head while still slightly chuckling, "No, no, I'm not a loner wolf. Unlike Nakama, I'm a part of a special pack."

Balto wanted to ask why it was special, but refrained from doing so. "Then, why bother to know her, whose stature is below yours?"

Nakama cut in, "If I say so myself, you speak quite smoothly than other wolves can, especially loner wolves. I wonder how that is so." She exchanged meangniful glances with Eragon.

The black wolf cleared his throat and answered the question, "Because they make valuable allies. They hear what we pact wolves have enver heard of. That and wolves like Nakama are more tuned to the sprit of the wolf inside."

Nakama looked at Balto with her striking amber eyes," I sense confusion from you, young one. What is the matter?"

Balto's head dr


End file.
